Anniversery Gift
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Andre and Tori's anniversery turn out pretty unexpected.


**Anniversery Gift**

_**Just a short Tandre story. I don't remember how this idea came to me.**_

* * *

(Andre's POV)

I left Yotally Togurt and walked casually to my car. The sun was bright, but I didn't really care for it. I strolled along the concrete parking lot, hearing the sound of my shoes skidding across the mall parking lot floor. I fished in my pockets for my keys and finally found them, pressing the unlock button to recieve a slight noise from my car. I opened the car door and stepped into the driver's seat. I closed the door and looked to my right, looking at the beautifully wrapped pink box for my special someone. I smiled and stayed smiling. I was so happy. Why? Cause it's me and Tori's anniversery. Yep, we've been going out for a year. And we're going to Tori's place to celebrate it. I got her the best gift I could find, and boy I'm probably need to work more at Yotally Togurt to get my money back! But that didn't matter. A few minutes after I started driving, I recieved a text from Tori.

_To: Andre_

_From: Tori_

_When u reach my house, the door is unlocked. Get inside, lock the door, and meet me in my room._

I stared at the text in confusion but just shrugged and continued driving. After 5 minutes, I was at the Vega household. I took my keys, opened the door, and stepped outside with my gift for Tori. I walked up the door, turning the knob. Surely it was unlocked, so I did what Tori told me to do. I got in, locked the door, and made my way to Tori's room. I got upstairs and found the room that was obviously Tori's since on the door clearly had her name written on it. I took a deep breath and turned the knob and stepped inside.

Andre: Happy Anniver-

I cut off and stopped instantly, staring in complete shock. I dropped the gift for Tori. I saw many candles hanging on the wall and flickering lightly in the room, two roses in a glass vase on each of Tori's bed drawer, the window curtains completely closed, and red blood curtains hanging over the bed, open. It was like a sex setting. But my eyes were glued on the image on the bed. It was Tori, completely naked with the bed sheets covering her breasts, using one arm to hold her weight, and smiling at me. I could feel myself getting hard, really hard. I continued staring at Tori completely shocked. She continued smiling at me. What was all this?

* * *

(Tori's POV)

I loved Andre's reaction and damn I could tell he was shocked by the way I set up my room. I did the best I could to make it look like a sex setting just for our anniversery. I smiled at him while naked in bed, and he just stared shocked at me.

Tori: Happy Anniversery, Andre.

Andre: Uhh T-Tori what's going on?

I chuckle and expected the best reaction from Andre he could give me.

Tori: You're anniversery gift is waiting for you right here in bed. Come and get it or have it anytime you want.

He started stuttering, uhhh, umm and then started moving slightly. Andre closed the door behind him slowly almost as if he was resisting. I stared at him in confusion, wondering if he didn't want me. But right after he closed and locked the door, he immediately started removing all his clothes. I smiled even wider, noting by how fast he was removing his clothes proved how much he wanted his gift. After he stripped down to nothing he ran onto the bed and crawled under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me suddenly. I was surprised but just kissed him back with as much force as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips molded together in rhythm, heating the kiss with passion and fury. Andre's tongue dragged along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I denied it so I could mess with him a little. He growled and I smirked. Oh, my boyfriend is so desperate. But I let my guard down and Andre started caressing my breast as we continued making out, making me open up my mouth to let out a moan. At that moment, he thrust his tongue into my mouth, making me moan louder. I felt him smirk and I growled. I got my revenge as I shoved my tongue into his. Andre let out a moan and I smirked back at him. After making out for what felt like forever, our lungs were begging for air so we seperated and locked eyes, smiling.

Andre: I've been dreaming about this for so long. And now it's a reality.

Tori: *chuckles* Well take the time to enjoy this reality.

Andre: Yeah.

I snuggled closer into Andre's chest, his muscular, well built chest. I placed my left hand on his chest, and used the other to trace his lovely abs. Andre's skin and body was amazing and I loved how I was the girl that got to touch his amazing body. I love my sexy boyfriend. He smiled and put a hand on my chin to turn my head to look at him. He kissed me shortly and looked into my eyes.

Andre: I love you, Tori.

Tori: I love you, too, Andre.

We made out again, pulling ourselves closer and closer to each other. I was too focused on Andre to notice anything else, until I felt Andre's warm and soft hand trail their way in between my legs. I felt his hand on my pussy, getting wetter, making me so turned on. I moaned into his mouth lightly, showing my satisfication. Soon enough, Andre's fingers slid into my vagina very easily. Not that I lost my virginity, I was just that wet. Andre's finger pumped in and out quickly, making me moan into his mouth louder, making me really aroused. Andre kept fingering me, waiting for me to come all over his hand. And seconds later, I came, wetting Andre's hand completely. He removed his finger and separated our lips to lap up my juices. For some reason, a thought came to my head.

Tori: Andre?

Andre: Yes?

He finishes licking his fingers.

Tori: Are you a virgin？

Andre: Yes. You, Tori?

Tori: Me, too.

Andre: How can someone as sexy as you be a virgin?

Tori: My relationships in the past just never went this far, since they ended really quickly.

Andre: Oh.

Tori: What about you? You're amazingly talented and sexy, how are you a virgin?

Andre: *chuckles* Same as you, my relationships before were really short.

Tori: So you're telling me, our relationship is the longest time you ever dated someone?

Andre: Yes.

Tori: Oh my god, it's the same for me.

Andre: *laughs* Whatever, just let me have my gift already.

Tori: *smiles* Okay.

We kissed again. And now it's my turn to take over. Distracting Andre from anything else, I grabbed a hold of his dick and strated stroking him. He moaned into my mouth and gripped my waist tighter. I broke our kiss and I trailed kisses down to his manhood, noting how hard it was, and deperate for me. I took his tip first, sucking on it slowly for starters. Andre was big, really big. Not to be racist, but I guess what they said about black guys was true, cause damn I had a hard time getting his tip to fit in my mouth. Andre wimpered a little and helped me abit by placing his hand on the back of my head and pushing it closer to his dick. So soon enough I was able to take him whole, and I didn't need his help. Andre was groaning, moaning, and wimpering. I pumped my head up and down over and over again. With each time I pump, Andre would moan louder, showing how close he was to coming.

Andre: Oh shit, Tori! I aghh!

He exploded in my mouth, letting me savor the flavor of his sweet semen. I took his cock out of my mouth, and brought myself upward to kiss Andre again. Our lips danced furiously, but Andre dominated me and pushed me down to let him be above me. I could feel Andre's length against my thigh, and it was hard again. He broke our kiss and we locked eyes.

Andre: Tori, where are your condoms?

Noting Andre's point, I sat up and crawled over to the bedside drawer. I pulled the drawer open, and dug through it, looking for the condoms I had put in here. I finally found them, closing the drawer and handing the box of condoms to Andre. He took it from me and began putting it on himself before I came back to where I was, under him. He had put the condom on, and he kissed me, positioning himself at my entrance at the same time. Soon enough I felt Andre thrust inside of me, I widened my eyes, dug my nails into Andre's back, screaming into Andre's mouth, squirming in pain. Andre calmed me down by kissing me fiercly. I melted into his passionate lips and kissed back just as fiercly. He broke the kiss and looked at me with those truthful eyes.

Andre: I know it hurts, but it will stop hurting. *kisses Tori's temple* I promise.

I nodded as I heard his loving voice, letting Andre move. Andre started slowly, pulling out almost completely and then pushing back into me. I wimpered a little and tried to resist the pain as Andre repeated the process. After what felt like no time, pain left and I felt pleasure take it's place. I moaned in delight feeling Andre enter me over and over again, wanting desperately for him to fuck me harder.

Tori: Please Andre! Harder!

Andre smiled and complied, thrusting in and out with more speed and force. I groaned at how amazing it was Andre was doing more. With each thrust, both of us would moan in delight. I could feel myself tighten around him, and at the same time feel myself become closer to climaxing.

Tori: Andre I think agghh I think I'm close!

Andre: Me too, T-Tori!

Surely, we climaxed. Andre hit my G-spot and I came hard throwing my head back, while screaming each other's names out loud. Andre pulled out of me and we just rested in each other's arms peacefully. Silence. Until Andre broke it.

Andre: I should've got you a better anniversery gift.

I look up at him in confusion.

Tori: Why?!

Andre: My gift is crap compared to this one.

Tori: *chuckles* Well, let's take a look at it.

Andre: K

He crawled out of bed and walked over to where he dropped his gift for me. He picked it up and came back to where he was before. He gave the gift to me and I unwrapped the pink box excitingly. Once the wrapper's came off, I opened the box and found a small wooden box with a lid like that of a jewelery box or a music box, with a little thing that you can twist on the end of it. I opened the wooden box and gasped. I found a little figure of a piano with a guy sitting next to it that I suppose was Andre and another figure of a girl in a purple dress holding a microphone that was me I suppose. I twisted the twisting thingy and saw the figures rotate on the circle they were placed on and then very familiar music came on.

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_ And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_ And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_  
_ There's nothing left to say_  
_ Tell me that you love me anyway_

I felt tears form in my eyes as the music ended. I closed the music box and stared at Andre's smiling face. I pushed our lips together. This is the best anniversery ever!


End file.
